Cory, Larry, and Eddie's Fun Time
by Fanfic Writer 246
Summary: Eddie thinks Cory and Larry just asked him to play video games, but something else happens.


Cory never considered having sex with other guys, until one day. After a long day of Cory busting his ass at school, he was walking home with his best friend, Larry. He walked in to see Raven with Chelsea talking about shopping while Eddie was sitting on the couch bored. Cory asked Eddie if he wanted to play video games with him and he agreed. All three didn't know it, but that question created a life changing experience.

After they all entered Cory's room, they went to decide on a video game to play. Eddie finally picked a war game and saw and interesting stack of photos behind where the video game was. "Umm Cory," Eddie asked, "why do you have pictures of the basketball team with me circled?" " Oh! It's nothing." Cory quickly responded. Larry began to say " Well,... Cory... uh... kinda..." "Shut the hell up Larry!" Cory yelled. " I should be the one that tells him. Eddie, I like you as more than a friend." Eddie looked relieved. " I like you both too. Why do you think I always come over" "So you're okay with this?" said Cory. "Of course." Responded Eddie. " Great. So it won't be an issue if I ask you a favor." said Cory. "Anything." Said Eddie. "Have sex with us."

I don't think you guys are old enough." said Eddie. "Come on, it'll be between just us three." Said Cory. "Alright, if you promise not to tell anyone." "It's a deal!" replied Larry and Cory. "Then, come here." Eddie began making out with Cory and Larry. He then stuck his tongue in Cory's mouth and then Larry's mouth. "This is fucking dumb," said Cory. "When are we getting to the exciting part?" " You want exciting?" Eddie said, "both of you, take your shirts off," They both agreed. Eddie then told Cory to help him remove his shirt. "Suck on my nipples." said Eddie. "Oh yeah! You boys are great. Okay now Cory suck on Larry's nipples and Larry do the same to Cory." After about a minute of this, Eddie then told them to stop. "Okay guys, pants and boxers off." Larry took his off first and Cory was astonished. Larry had the same reaction to Cory's member and they both couldn't believe Eddie's 12 inch dick.

Cory sunk to his knees and took Eddie's dick into his warm mouth. "Cory. How did you learn to suck like this? You're an natural." "Thanks, I overheard this one gay kid in PE tell his friends the proper way to suck a dick." "Larry why don't you come and lick my balls." Larry then joined next to Cory and licked Eddie's balls. "Oh yeah! I'm gonna cum." Eddie's dick then erupted long ropes of sticky cum "Guys stand up. I want to suck you now." Eddie then took Cory's dick into his mouth. "Eddie. That feels so good. Yeah baby, suck my dick." Cory then began to make out with Larry while Eddie deep throated Cory's 9 inches.

After a while of making out, Cory began to suck Larry's dick and Larry began to suck Eddie's dick. They all moaned on each other's dicks. Eddie finally pulled off of Cory's dick with a loud pop. "Guys, dick sucking may be fun, but I'm ready for more." Eddie went behind Cory and began to lick his ass. Larry being jealous, went behind Eddie and began licking his ass. They all once again moaned in unison as they were receiving extreme pleasure. Eddie finally got up and told Cory and Larry "Now this may hurt at first, but then, it'll feel good!" Eddie then slid his dick into Cory's ass. " Eddie, this hurts!... Oh. Now it feels great. Larry, come over and see if I can do the same with you." Larry went in front of Cory and Cory slid his dick into Larry and copied Eddie. "Oh! Cory!" " Larry be ready, I'm going to cum." He then came into Larry's ass and pulled out of him. Eddie did the same and he and Larry began to jerk off

After a few minutes, Larry moaned, " Oh. Eddie; Cory, I'm gonna cum. Ahh! Ahh!" Cum leaked out of Larry's mushroom head. Cory leaned near where to cum came out and licked it all up. Eddie was close too, for he was moaning loudly. "Guys I'm going to cum again." he said. Cory and Larry had the idea to get in front of Eddie. They got on their knees and opened their mouths. Then Eddie's climax came. Long ropes escaped his dick and Cory and Larry caught every drop.

"Eddie!" called Raven, "Eddie!" "I better get going, hope we can do this again." said Eddie. "Of course, anytime." they both said. Eddie ran out of Cory's room to meet up with his friends. "Did anything huge happen while you were playing video games?" Chelsea asked "Nope," said Eddie, "just boys being boys."


End file.
